WHAMS!
by Mevv
Summary: The one thing that Draco Malfoy gives more importance to, aside from himself, was his stash of Whams. Hermine thought she'd have some fun!


**WHAMS!**

The one thing that Draco Malfoy gives more importance to, aside from himself, was his stash of Whams. And as he sat in the kitchen of Grimmuald Place, eating his cereal and reading the Daily Prophet, a small stash of different coloured wrapped chewy bars lay in a pile beside his orange juice.

Unless they wanted to be at the end of his wand, no one and I mean no one, touched them or laid their eyes on the small bars. However, one person, so early in the morning decided she'd have fun.

It all started when Hermione Granger woke up that morning to enter a slightly tensed atmosphere. You see, it was two days until the infamous wedding of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley.

A few things were left to the last moment and Ginny was in a hurry to make amends whereas Harry wasn't at all concerned, reminding Ginny over and over again that everything would be okay which angered the bride-to-be even further.

Walking into the kitchen, Hermione muttered a greeting and placed herself beside Draco who smiled at her and returned to his newspaper. Looking around the tense room, she found the Weasley women contemplating over the menu. There was no sign of Harry or Ron, or any of the Weasley men for that matter.

Observing that no one was going to bring her breakfast she conjured a spoon and began eating from Draco's cereal bowl. And behind his newspaper, he smirked, amused beyond belief.

In the following minutes, quite a few things happened all at once when she came to a conclusion. Harry walked in followed by Ron. Ginny glancing up as they entered glared at Harry before turning back to her mother and Ron in turn glared at Ginny and then Harry for the obvious reason that there was no food on the table because there were only thoughts about the following wedding.

As she munched on the oaty clusters, Hermione decided that things were starting to get heated up and she needed to do something to lighten up the situation before an unforgivable was cursed.

The three were already in not so good moods, she wouldn't dare joke with Molly at a time like this and the twins weren't present to mess around with which only left...Draco.

She gazed at her fellow neighbour, slurping on the milk which he had abandoned. He was so absorbed into his newspaper that he didn't notice the bushy haired witch's eyes widen at the sight of the chewy bars and then an evil grin which would have put Lucius Malfoy to shame.

He didn't see her as she slowly made a grab for the bars, careful not to make a sound and leaving the kitchen with stealth.

Entering the hallway, she counted..._1...2...3...4...5..._

"GRANGER!!!"

She watched, smirking, as Draco slammed the door open and grimaced. He tore after her as she ran up the stairs laughing and waving his chewy bars.

He was quite a length behind her and as she stood on the first landing, she turned to face him. Taking a bar she opened the wrapper, raised her eyebrow and grinned.

"Don't you dare Mia!" he exclaimed, nearing closer and closer!

"Haha!" she popped it into her mouth and then continued running.

"Granger if you don't stop i swear on Merlin's grave that I'll..."

"You're such a girl Dray!"

"Call me a girl again?"

"Fine, GIRL!"

"Call me a girl one more time?"

"GIRL!"

He stormed up the stairs and in no time he was a few strides from Hermione. Hermione ran as fast as her small legs could carry her, leading them to the third floor where Hermione's shared bedroom was located.

"Give me back my sweets Granger," he whined.

"What are you three?"

He growled, he actually growled. Though it sounded more like he was about to throw up as he panted heavily alongside.

Hermione entered her bedroom and moved towards her dresser trying to make a route way. Draco entered, panting, his hands on his knees.

"No one touches my sweets,"

"Well guess what Dray, someone already has!" she wiggled them about, an arm's length away from his reach.

And as she did the wiggling she tripped and landed on the bed. Draco growled again, obviously his favourite sound, lunged at her whilst she scrambled to get away.

It all happened in a quick second. Draco landed on Hermione with, literally, a crack. The wooden bed snapped, the mattress fell through and both got drawn through.

"Give them!"

"No!"

"Give them to me,"

"Find them first ferret!"

Not bothered with the damaged caused, Draco scrimmaged for his chews as Hermione wrestled away from him.

Finding them in the back pocket of her shorts he tugged on one end whilst Hermione tugged on the other.

"Let go!" Tug!

"No you let go!" Tug!

"They're mine!" Tug!

"You shouldn't leave them lying about," Tug!

"Give them!" Draco tugged with an extra force, knocked himself back a bit, the chews flung across the room.

In sync, they both looked at the chews and then at each other. He pushed her and she kicked him.

Grabbing them, Hermione grinned at him keeling over.

"I'm just too fast for you Blondie!"

And so the chase began again.

Down below, the occupants of the kitchen huddled together as they heard the thuds, bangs and whacks.

"10 galleons say she'll eat them all!" Fred and George said as they joined in.

"10 galleons say Malfoy'll catch her before they reach us!" Ron said.

"10 galleons say she'll kick him in the balls!" harry grinned, an amusing image in his mind.

"10 galleons say he'll kiss her!" Ginny smirked and they all looked at her in shock.

"What? It's bound to happen sooner or later," they all just shook their heads and agreed. It wasn't rocket science!

"Come on," they all followed Ginny out to the hallway where they had a clear vision of Hermione running with Draco on her tail. She pooped another chew in her mouth.

"Mhm raspberry!"

Draco had a look of horror etched across his face and angrily he quickened his pace and grabbed Hermione's arm.

Ron looked around the four and wiggled his eyebrows, motioning that he'd won the bet.

He didn't let go until Hermione kicked him. Dropping her like a hot potato Draco keeled over and grabbed his privates, his face scrunched up in pain.

It was Harry's turn to wiggle his eyebrows whilst Ron sulked at his loss.

Hermione cowered behind the sofa taking out another chew.

"Wonder what this flavour is?" Hermione asked herself helping herself a glance at the blonde.

"You wouldn't dare?" he glared.

"You know how much i love dares," grinning evilly she tore the wrapper and put it in her mouth. She heard him gasp and chuckled.

"That's it Granger hand them over." He practically pleaded, whilst she reached into her pocket once more.

"It's the last one," she said innocently. Draco looked as if he was about to faint.

"No, not the gumdrop buttons?!" Draco gasped, a hand covering his mouth.

"Sorry!" she winked before eating it. "All gone!"

Fred and George wiggled, harry and Ron sulked but Ginny just smirked.

"You think that's funny do you?"

"I thought so,"

"That was my last gumdrop."

"There's plenty more out there."

"Argh! You're impossible Granger!"

"I'm sure you'll find a way of getting it back!" Hermione said cheerily, still chewing before walking off.

"Oh you do huh?"

He marched up to her, turned her around and grabbed her face with both hands.

"What the..."

He kissed her, Draco Malfoy kissed Hermione Granger. He kissed her right after she nicked his sweets.

Leaving the warmth of her lips, Draco pulled away and licked his lips. Hermione stood before him shocked to her core.

"Wow, gumdrops have never tasted better!" he winked and turned to face others, four in complete shocks and one smirking. He shrugged.

"What, it was my last one! It had to be done!"

**A/N: Glad to be back after ages! Yes, Gumdrop is from the movie Shrek! Review please! =D**


End file.
